1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a fabricating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize a reduction in size of electronic devices, a development in a high-density packaging technique which improves the packaging density of semiconductor apparatuses is important. As a high-density packaging technique which is considered to be most effective, there is a flip chip packaging method which connects a semiconductor chip with an electrode of a circuit board through a bump.
The flip chip packaging method can reduce the packaging area to a size substantially equivalent to that of a semiconductor chip in order to complete the connection between a semiconductor chip to be mounted and a circuit board in a main plane.
Jpn. Pat. No. 3297254 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,271) discloses a semiconductor package using such flip chip packaging and a fabricating method for the same. As shown in FIG. 18, the semiconductor package disclosed in this publication comprises a substrate 2 including on one main surface a wiring portion having a protruding electrode 2b provided on a conductor terminal 2a surface, a semiconductor chip 1 connected/mounted in a face-down manner with a protruding electrode 1b provided on an electrode pad 1a surface being associated with the protruding electrode 2b of this substrate 2, a sealing resin layer 3 which fills the gap between the lower surface of the semi-conductor chip 1 and the upper surface of the substrate 2, and a planar external connection terminal 2c which is electrically connected with the wiring portion of the-substrate 2 and led/exposed to the other main-surface side. The protruding electrode 2b of the substrate 2 is solid-phase-diffusion-connected with the protruding electrode 1b of the semiconductor chip 1. Here, the solid phase diffusion connection means that giving a plastic deformation to a boundary surface of the same type or different types of metals facilitates destruction of an oxidized coating and activation of the surface in a bonded portion, and both metals are diffused and bonded when new surfaces are brought into contact with each other.
Further, the semiconductor package in this publication is manufactured by a step of forming the protruding electrode 2b on the conductor terminal 2a surface of the substrate 2, a step of forming the protruding electrode 1b on the electrode pad 1a surface of the semiconductor chip 1, a step of positioning/arranging the protruding electrode 1b of the semiconductor chip 1 in accordance with the protruding electrode 2b of the substrate 2, a step of pressurizing the protruding electrodes 1 b and 2b of the substrate 2 and the semiconductor chip 1 which are positioned and subjecting them to diffusion connection, a step of filling a sealing resin in the gap formed by the upper surface of the substrate 2 and the lower surface of the semiconductor chip 1 which are diffusion-connected with each other, and a step of forming a sealing resin layer 3 by hardening the filled sealing resin.